l'être d'ombre et d'ébène
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: Link a été bannis d'Hyrule apres l'avoir sauvé, et ceci par amour pour une ombre et sans regret


Cet être d'ombre et d'ébène

Bien des années ont passées, je les ai tous battus et la paix règne en hyrule, pourtant, je n'y vis plus. La cause: un sombre démon qui a ravi mon cœur.

Je l'avais combattu dans le temple de l'eau, j'avais vaincu et je dois bien l'avouer... j'ai aimé notre combat.

Quelle belle sensation ce jour-là, je me suis sentit vivant dans cet endroit sombre ou trônait un arbre mort et cet être...

Certains diront qu'il s'agissait de mon ombre ou d'un double maléfique...c'est faux!

Il a une personnalité qui lui est propre et physiquement, il est tout de même plus grand que moi... et plus désirable... je n'ai jamais oublié ce corps, si sensuel, si puissant et si sombre...

Les archive d'hyrule et les histoires de mes quêtes qui seront contées aux enfants diront qu'il est mort de ma main dans le temple... c'est faux, je l'ai vaincu mais il vit encore et ce, tant que je vivrais. Aucun de nous ne peux survivre si l'autre trépasse.

Oui Dark-Link est vivant...et il vit chez moi.

Dès que le combat final fût terminé et que j'eu sauvé Hyrule, je me devais d'avouer à la princesse qu'elle ne m'attirais pas car je savais qu'elle se mourrait d'amour pour moi.

Il en va de même pour Ruto, Malon et Saria. J'ai toujours attiré les filles sans que ce ne soit réciproque. Il me manquait toujours un petit quelque chose... ce petit quelque chose que cet être, qui dort profondément dans mon lit en ce moment, est le seul qui soit capable de m'offrir. Après mon aveu a la princesse et aux autres filles (ce qui me valut plusieurs paires de baffes très violentes) je suis retourné le chercher au temple de l'eau car après notre combat, et ça nul ne le saura, il posa son épée et son bouclier à terre, il s'approcha de moi, posa sa main sur mon visage et me dit d'une voix que je n'oublierais jamais:

-Ne m'oublie pas… revient moi.

J'ai tenu cette promesse...

Je viens de me réveiller avant lui… j'en profite pour le regarder... il a l'air si paisible avec son visage endormis et son torse dénudé montant et descendant au rythme de ses respirations. Il est magnifique, un ange noir au regard de feu et aux cheveux d'argent... en le voyant on pourrait presque en oublier que nous avons été bannis d'Hyrule quelque mois plus tôt. En effet la princesse n'a pas supportée mon refus et lorsqu'elle a découvert qui vivait à mes cotés à sa place, elle se lança dans un long monologue inutile, nous lançant des menaces plus extravagantes les unes que les autres... évidement je fus pris d'un fou rire immédiat déclenchant dans la foulée celui de mon aimé et la colère de la princesse... et par extension, notre exil précipité... mais je ne m'en plaint pas... je vois pas pourquoi je devrais, je vis avec l'homme que j'aime... c'est mieux qu'avec une princesse hystérique, non? J'imagine sans mal la vie infernale qu'elle m'aurait fait vivre:

-AHHHH! Link, une souris

-AHHHH! Link une araignée

-Ahhhhh! Link j'ai entendu un bruit au grenier, c'est surement des monstres terroristes assoiffés de sang envoyés par ganon pour me kidnapper et me torturer...

-AHHHHH! Link appel la manucure, me suis cassée un ongle

-Ahhhhh! Link! Mon vernis bleu azure nappé d'un glosse sable dorée à paillettes argentés répartie de façon symétrique et régulier VIENT DE S'ECAILLER!

ça aurait pu être l'enfer.

Des bras puissants me sortent de ma rêverie et une voix rauque et puissante que je ne connais que trop bien se fait entendre au creux de mon oreille, m'arrachant un frisson d'excitation:

- A quoi penses-tu, adorable jeune homme?

Il appuya sa phrase en m'embrassant le cou, je soupirais d'aise, j'aime quand il me fait ça.

-Je cherchais si nôtre choix de vie en valait la peine...

Il s'arrêta leva la tête et croisa mon regard, il semblait sérieux

-...Et qu'en as-tu déduis?

- Que je ne changerai de vie pour rien au monde...

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, un sourire doux... c'était rare chez lui... mais j'adore quand il le fait.

Il appuya un peu plus son corps nu contre le mien et je pu sentir son désir déjà très éloquent.

- Dis-moi c'est ton épée que je sens appuyer dans mon dos, dis-je connaissant déjà sa réponse

il sourit d'un air gêné... vous savez, ce genre de rire que d'autres trouveraient débile... mais chez lui cela lui donnait un air prédateur.

Sa main commença à déboutonner ma tunique alors que l'autre remontait le long de ma cuisse et arriva à mon entre-jambe:

-Mais dit moi Link, serais-ce une épée que je sens sous ma main?

Il faisait souvent ce genre d'ironie, ça ne me déplait pas, je trouve que ça pimente quelque peu notre vie.

Sa main commençais alors un lent mouvement de va et vient sur mon membre gonflé par le désir, alors que son autre main se débarrassait de la barrière de tissu qui séparait nos corps. Je sentais maintenant sa peau brulante contre la mienne.

Mes joues prirent une teinte pivoine. Ça fait longtemps que nous faisons l'amour mais je suis toujours gêné lorsque je suis nu et totalement à sa merci. Il me domine et il le sait. Je sens d'ailleurs qu'il sourit dans mon dos.

Il arrêta sa douce torture, m'arrachant un râle de protestation. Il prit mon menton et m'embrassa tendrement, baiser qui devint vite passionnel.

Il m'allongea sur le lit et me prépara à le recevoir. Il s'appliquait pour ne pas me faire de mal mais je savais aussi qu'il se retenait pour ne pas me prendre violement sans préparation. Son désir est tellement dur que je me demande encore comment il faisait pour se retenir de me sauté dessus et de me violer sans préparation…je décidait prendre les choses en main. Je pris son visage dans mes main et l'embrassa, plaçais mes jambes des deux côtés de son corps. Mes mains descendirent le long de son dos musclé jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses puis je le dirigeais d'une main vers mon intimité. Son regard rouge croisa le mien, et, voyant ma détermination, s'enfonça en moi alors que je jetais ma tête en arrière en retenant un cri de douleur. Il s'arrêta pour me laisser le temps de m'en remettre et avec mon accord entama un mouvement assez lent qui devint de plus en plus enflammé au rythme de mes gémissements. A chaque coup il m'arrachait désormais un cri de pur plaisir. Il avait trouvé ce point qui me faisait voir les étoiles, puis il accéléra le mouvement encore et encore, ses coups de reins se faisant plus sûrs et plus violent... Il ne contenait plus son désir et laissait son corps exprimé ses envies et ses sentiments. j'avais mes deux mains sur ses fesses et je me mordais la lèvre tellement c'était bon... il me semble même que je l'ai griffé.

J'arrivais désormais au point culminant et je jouis en lançant ma tête en arrière, vite suivis par mon amant alors que je sentais le liquide chaud se déverser en moi.

Il se dégagea, m'embrassa et me susurra a l'oreille:

-Moi non plus je ne regrette rien... et je t'aime

Ses mots-là il ne me les avait jamais dit... et je sais que ça ne se reproduira pas de sitôt... mais ça me fait très plaisir de les entendre.

Mon sombre amant se leva alors et sortit de la maison totalement nu pour regarder la lune... c'est un petit rituel habituel.

Je regardais cet être d'ombre et d'ébène, mon regard voilé par l'orgasme précédent, et je souris.

-Désormais je ne pourrais plus jamais retourner sur Hyrule, je suis et je resterais prisonnier de mon ombre.

Puis je fus pris d'un fou-rire en constatant des marques rouges de griffures sur les fesses de mon amant.


End file.
